Fairy Tales
by thebrokencradle
Summary: TF:A Megatron x Bumblebee slash as you have never seen before and never want to see again . Featuring classics like Little Red Riding Hood, The Pied Piper, Beauty and the Beast, Hansel and Gretel, and MORE!


_**Little Red Riding Hood**_

Once upon a time there was a small village called Praxus where a certain young mech lived. His name was Bumblebee. Now Bumblebee was known for his sleek build, yellow paintjob and obnoxious personality. He was a chatterbox and tended to be somewhat childish, even for being the youngest mech in the village. He tended to avoid work and complained when he had to do it, his loud, obnoxious voice causing any mech or femme to grind their denta before allowing him to go do as he pleased. They would admit that he was, underneath it all, a well meaning and sweet young mech, though his behavior often indicated otherwise.

But he did have one responsibility that he enjoyed bringing sweets to his grandsire, the oldest inhabitant of the village and surrounding forest, Ultra Magnus.

Now Ultra Magnus was an elderly mech, having grown weak over the years. He mostly kept to himself in his small cottage, hidden within the crystal forests, away from prying optics. Bumblebee, being the devoted grand-creation he was, would bring Ultra Magnus a basket of energon and oil cakes filled with sweet mercury jelly every day, spending the afternoon talking with the aged mech and keeping him company before returning home before nightfall.

That day should have been no different. Bumblebee prepared his basket as usual, pulled on a long red hood – for it looked stormy and dark on the horizon and Bumblebee didn't want the acid rain to wash away his bright yellow paint – and went on his way. As he wandered out of the village he noted that the storm brewing on the horizon was beginning to roil even more. He needed to hurry if he wanted to avoid the storm.

He quickly ducked into the crystal forest, unaware of the sinister gray figure watching him with blood red optics…

Megatron, leader of the Decepti-Wolf pack, had been watching Bumblebee for some time before that day. He would hide behind the hundred of reflective crystals, shielded from view while still remaining able to watch the young mech who walked along the path every day. He had quickly learned Bumblebee' path and destination as well as how long he took. He had also learned other things: the scent of the young mech, the exact shade his paint was and his voice. He could recognize the mech a mile away and distorted through the crystals.

That day, Megatron was particularly on edge. It seemed as if his senses were on edge, filled with the desire for something: for a sleek body beneath his own, for high pitched screams and sighs and an innocent blue spark distorted by his own callous red.

He wanted Bumblebee. And what Lord Megatron wanted, he got.

The enormous wolf prowled up behind the young mech, circling around so that he stood directly on the young bot's path further ahead.

The young yellow mech jumped at the dark chuckle to his left as he walked, turning to see a pair of ruby red optics, darker and richer than his cloak could ever be, staring at him from the shadowed darkness of the crystal pillars.

"Who is that I see walking through this dangerous and riddled forest?" The enormous mech loomed like a specter out of the shadows.

He was tall, gray as death with thick gray fur around his collar and chest. His helm was adorned with a pair of furry ears and a long, furry tail lashed at his calves as he circled the younger mech in a predatory way.

"P-please… I need to pass before the storm comes. I'm taking sweets to my grandsire." Bumblebee squeaked, trying to run past the wolf. His path was blocked by an enormous pede and he froze, wide optics staring up at the cruel face. A thin smirk formed on the mech's face and he leaned down, poking at the metal basket.

"Let us see these sweets, little one." He chuckled, Bumblebee hastily flicking the lid open to reveal the energon cubes and oil cakes. Megatron leaned down as Bumblebee bowed his head, his faceplate flushing at the proximity of the enormous, masculine mech before him.

He could smell the thick, hot oil and lubricant pheromones, musky and distinctly male. The scent drew him in and stirred something deep and hot within his tanks. He glanced down at the large hand wrapped around his shoulders, blinking when he noticed that the mech was speaking to him.

"I know your grandsire's home well, and this path is by far a longer route." Megatron pointed Bumblebee down a lesser used path that was slightly overrun by small, sharp crystals. "This path will take you more directly to your grandsire." He smirked and Bumblebee smiled.

"Thank you." He whispered, pulling out a cake and offering it to the mech. "Please, take this." Megatron grabbed Bumblebee's wrist, the small mech jumping at the sudden action.

"Perhaps just a taste…" Thin gray lips were lowered, parting near Bumblebee's hand to allow a long, thin glossa to snake out and trail along Bumblebee's fingertips and the cake, the mech pulling away with a low growl. "Delicious…" He whispered, the sound guttural and husky as Bumblebee shook and blushed, running down the path he had been directed to quickly so as to escape from the enormous mech.

Megatron smirked and swept back into the darkness of the forest, taking a different, shorter, path to the cottage he was quite familiar with.

He slowly opened the door, creeping upon the sleeping figure in the bed, covering his mouth as he grabbed hold of a thick neck.

Ultra Magnus' blue optics brightened in alarm as he was bound with his own bedsheets and gagged, shoved into a nearby closet. Megatron smirked as he climbed into the large berth pulling the thick bed covers over his large body. He was about the same size as Ultra Magnus, and, thinking the young bot would not notice his sudden color change and change of helm, waited for the youngling to arrive.

Bumblebee arrived just as the storm broke, quickly locking the door to the cottage behind him as he laughed and smiled.

"Grandsire, I brought you some oil cakes today!" Bumblebee turned, flicking his hood off. He gasped in surprise at the sight of the mech, blinking as Megatron spoke.

"Come closer, my dear, and let me see these sweets…" He murmured and Bumblebee blinked, considering running out the door.

He recalled their meeting in the forest and the stirring of his own body in such strange ways. He felt his face flush as he recalled the mech's touch and scent and the warmth emanating from his body. All sense of escape fled as he picked up the basket and walked over, sliding onto the bed slowly.

"Grandsire… You have changed since yesterday." He pulled out an aluminum wrapped cake, slowly unwrapping it. "Your voice has gotten deeper."

"I have come down with a minor virus." Megatron murmured, reaching over and tugging the red cloak off.

"Your hands are larger."

"All the better to feel your delicate armor, my dear." Megatron purred and Bumblebee gasped, glancing down as he held out the cake to the mech.

"You're so much warmer, Grandsire…" Bumblebee gasped as Megatron began to eat the cake from his hand, his slick glossa licking the trickling mercury filling from bright yellow digits.

"All the better to keep you warmer, my dear." Megatron purred, jerking Bumblebee closer.

"And what a long glossa you have…" Bumblebee whimpered as the remains of the cake was licked from his hand. Megatron growled and flipped Bumblebee over until he was on his back beneath the enormous mech.

"All the better to eat you with, my dear." Bumblebee gasped and whined as Megatron kissed him, their glossae tangling in a heated, sweet dance, Bumblebee clutching the enormous shoulders desperately.

When they parted Bumblebee huffed and whimpered as Megatron nipped and licked at his neck, sucking on tender cables and probing delicate protoform with his glossa.

"Wh-who are you?" Bumblebee cooed and Megatron chuckled.

"You may call me anything you please, Little Bumblebee… But I prefer if you scream "Megatron" when you overload…" Bumblebee gasped as his pelvic armor was pulled back to reveal his port and spike, the mech above him grinning and purring deeply as he traced the small, wet entrance…

"Megatron…" Bumblebee gasped out, arching and writhing, unaware of the shocked blue optics watching from the closet nearby. Megatron leaned down and sucked at the entrance as lubricant welled up within it, pulling away with lips stained pale blue.

"I wonder if your Grandsire ever tasted these sweet delights…" He whispered, a large hand cupping Bumblebee's small aft, stroking the thin metal as he continued to suck and drink from the young mech's entrance.

Bumblebee whimpered and writhed, covering his optics with a small hand as he allowed himself to tremble and coo softly.

"If he had… I would be forced to take action against him…" Megatron's optics flicked to the closet, flaring for a moment before he returned to Bumblebee as the young mech wailed and overloaded violently, arching as lubricant shot from his port to cover his thighs and the bed. Megatron swirled his fingers through the fluid, smirking as he pressed the wetted fingers to Bumblebee's lips.

Bumblebee whimpered and sucked on the digits with gusto, whining in protest when the fingers were taken from his mouth with a soft pop, a thin trail of lubricant connecting his gapping mouth to the large fingers.

Megatron growled, his own arousal too great to ignore now as he moved to rest his hips between Bumblebee's thighs, the pelvic armor covering his spike rubbing against Bumblebee's exposed port.

"Primus, you're so hot…" Megatron growled as he retracted his armor, his spike slowly extending into the waiting port. Bumblebee gasped and arched, biting his knuckles to contain his screams as he was stretched and filled. "Mngh! Tight… You could just squeeze my spike right off…" He growled, pushing further into the tiny body beneath him.

He felt metal creaking beneath his hips as Bumblebee's body was forced to take something he was unused to. Megatron groaned, thrusting gently in and out, Bumblebee's light whimpers music to his audials as his ears pinned back and his tail curled happily.

Bumblebee cooed and whimpered as he clung to thick metal and fur, tugging at the larger mech's shoulders as he clenched and pressed into the older mech.

"M-megatron… Uhnn!" Bumblebee stiffened and clenched and Megatron growled, snarling as Bumblebee overloaded around him, the larger mech howling his own completion, uncaring of who would hear him.

As their overloads tapered off Megatron growled and pulled Bumblebee closer, the smaller mech huffing air through his vents as he stared up at the other mech, his hips shifting as he felt the mech's lax spike within him. There was a tense moment before Megatron smirked and growled, diving in for a lip denting kiss, nipping and lapping at the pliant, wanting mouth beneath his own lips.

Ultra Magnus could only watch and stare as he watched his grandcreation being ravished by the wolf.

**AN:**

**I was raised with the story that Little Red Riding Hood was eaten by the wolf without the woodsman coming to save the day. Sorry if ya'll expected a good woodsman to come and save Bumblebee.**


End file.
